Airplanes
by unchartedplots
Summary: Bella makes a wish out of an airplane. Edward then makes her wish come true. All Human. Oneshot. Review!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

**B.o.B feat. Eminem & Hayley Williams- Airplanes**

Edward POV

"I'm going for a walk," I called out to my parents. They were both watching the television in the living room. While Dad just nodded at me, Mom looked up from the television and told me to have fun. I nodded in response before exiting our newly-bought house. Walking down the pathway that led to the side gate, I soaked in the sunshine. I followed the path that led to the beach, while breathing in the sea breeze.

When I arrived at the beach, I saw a lone figure standing on the rocks by the ocean. Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was Bella. She was my neighbor and lived right next door to me. So far, I have only talked to Bella once when she came over to our house to welcome my family and I to the neighborhood. Other than that, I have only seen her from afar and she was always reading or listening to music. Just then, an airplane flew above our heads in the sky. I watched as Bella quickly raised her right arm with an open palm to the sky and clenched her fingers in the general area of the airplane as it slowly flew across the sky. She then brought her hand to the left side of her chest and slowly unclenched her fingers. Bella's mouth moved discreetly as she murmured something to herself.

Intrigued, I carefully made my way over to her. I purposely stepped on a few dry leaves to alert Bella of my presence. Her arm dropped to her side and her head turned slightly, surprised by the crunching sound that was made. When Bella saw me, she smiled shyly and beckoned me over with a tilt of her head. I smiled back softly in response as I continued walking towards her while she took a seat on the rocks. I joined her and sat next to her on her right. We sat in comfortable silence as we listened to the waves crashing against the rocks and the wind blowing softly past us. I took the opportunity to look at her closely and was surprised to find that she looked at peace with her eyes closed as she deeply breathed in the sea breeze, just as I had done before. An airplane flew above us again and Bella's head snapped up as her eyes intently followed the airplane until it flew out of sight.

Bella POV

"If you catch an airplane and keep it in your heart," I told Edward quietly, "you could make any wish and it would come true." He readjusted his body to face me and looked at me curiously. "That's what Mom used to tell me every time we saw an airplane fly above us here. The beach was her haven. The beach made ordinary things seem magical to her." I smiled sadly as I remembered Mom walking down the beach every evening. I remembered as she caught and kept every airplane that flew above her on the beach. I remembered as she would close her eyes and fold her hands together as she made her wish.

"What did you wish for?" Edward asked softly, referring to the previous airplane in which I had made a wish out of. "You don't have to answer-" He was interrupted by an airplane as it flew above us.

I was taken aback as Edward caught and kept the airplane with a small smile on his face. "I wish for you to trust me." He wished out loud as he gazed at me intensely.

I bit my bottom lip nervously out of habit. Deciding to take a chance, I hesitantly answered his question honestly, "I wished someone would care for me. A drunk driver hit Mom when she was crossing the road on her way home from the grocery store. Dad feels that it's his fault that she died, especially since he was on duty when Mom got in that accident. He felt that if he had been doing his job as a police officer properly, he would have been able to stop the driver before he was able to cause any damage. Before he killed her. Since then, Dad's been working a lot. Because of that, he's been distant with me. I know Dad's still trying to deal with Mom's death but even after all these months, I sometimes feel neglected and uncared for." I said guiltily. "But I know it's selfish of me to think so." Sighing quietly, I turned my head to the ocean and watched as a seashell started floating away from the shore.

"Maybe you should say something to him because I don't think he realizes he's being distant with you. And it's not selfish of you to want to be cared for, Bella. You lost your mother and that gives you the right to be cared for more than anyone else who still has both his parents," Edward advised me as he reached for my right hand. He held it his left hand comfortingly. "I'll be here for you if you need anything, Bella. Remember that." Edward squeezed my hand lightly.

I smiled gently in return and replied, "Thank you, Edward. For caring. For making my wish come true."


End file.
